turning the tables of lovesickness
by OP-Emerald
Summary: what happens when the love-sickness Hancock had on amazon lily, leaps to Luffy in a more severe stage. Rated T. story is now up for adoption, PM me if you would like to take over the story and i'll give you details on Emerald and Sapphire ability wise. but just be aware i may create a version 2.0, story is discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Turning the tables

Full description: (contains spoilers)Just about to leave for the next island, the SHC (straw hat crew) gets into a fight with some marines when suddenly Luffy gets shot with sea prism stone bullets and gets thrown overboard when Franky used a coup de burst to escape. Fearing that their captain was caught by the marines, they head back to the Sabaody archipelago to meet with Rayleigh and Shaky to call Luffy's friend Boa Hancock. They carefully coordinate an attack on Ennies lobby to save their captain. However a few days after they left, their newest crew member Emerald, also known as the swimming devil because he can still swim even though he ate the copy copy fruit which allows him to copy the fighting styles of others down to devil fruit and haki until he dies. On one of his swims he spots Luffy on an underwater mangrove stilt and takes him too shaky where he calls Trafalgar law to inform him of the situation where he decides to help him. After a while Luffy is in a stable condition except for one tiny detail. What happens when the lovesickness Hancock was struck with reverses to Luffy only in a more severe state, what will happen to the poor straw hat?

-Sabaody archipelago-

The straw hats are loading up supplies onto the sunny and Nami is checking them off.

Nami: Ok is that everything?

Franky: *carrying a barrel of cola* this is the last one *walks to storage room*

Nami: seriously that is the tenth barrel, how much cola do you need?

Franky: Well we are heading to the new world, better safe than sorry.

? : INCOMING *Luffy swings onto the ship toppling over Franky and Nami*

Nami: IDIOT.

Franky: Luffy bro, be careful. You nearly broke a barrel of cola.

Luffy: *laughs* sorry.

Sanji: that's not funny *Helps Nami up* you could've hurt Nami-swan you rubber bastard.

? : Shut up curly-brows he called incoming.

Sanji: you wanna go moss head?

Zoro: I'm right here! *starts to unsheathe his swords*

Nami: IDIOTS *hits them both* is that all you do.

Luffy: *Laughs even harder*

Chopper walks out from his medical ward

Chopper: what's so funny Luffy?

Nami: It's not funny; it's just the captain being an idiot.

A phoenix lands on the ship and turns into a man with a red scarf around his neck, black hair and a scar from shoulder to waist diagonally.

? : What did I miss?

Luffy: hey Emerald where were you?

Emerald: Just went for a flight.

Luffy: Oh, well that's boring.

Emerald: But I did see a-

Ussop: *from crow's nest* IT'S THE NAVY, NAVY VESSEL TO THE EAST.

Emerald: That.

-On the navy ship-

Marine: Sir, we're within firing range

? : Excellent, their captain is a DF user; ready the sea stone cannon balls and bullets.

Marine: Yes sir.

-To be continued-

Authors note, I forgot to put this at the start but I do not own the coolest anime alive, one piece although I wish I did but other than that sorry for the short chapter, I'll try to make the next one longer. Also who do you want to be the unknown enemy I'm tossing between Akainu (however the fuck you say it), Kizaru, Smoker, or Aokiji? You pick


	2. Chapter 2: Straw hats vs sea stone tech

Turning the tables of love sickness chapter 2: straw hats vs. sea stone technology

-On the marine vessel-

The captain is having a smoke while soldiers are running around franticly preparing their secret weapon.

Soldier: Captain Smoker, the sea stone equipment is ready.

Smoker: Excellent, open fire.

Soldier: Yes sir.

Smoker: 'I've got you now straw hat'

-With the straw hat crew-

Cannon fire is heard and 6 cannon balls are on course to the Sunny.

Ussop: THEY'VE STARTED FIRING *starts to panic*

Emerald: 'Something doesn't seem right'

Luffy: I've got this *Jumps in the path of the cannon balls* now GUM, GUM BALLOON *gets hit, deflates and gets pinned.* what the hell?

Emerald: Of course

Chopper: What is it Emerald?

Emerald: EVERYONE WE HAVE TO MOVE

Crew: WHY?

Emerald: Not even I can do anything here; those cannon balls are made of sea stone. HEY FRANKY…

Franky: Yes Emerald?

Emerald: GET THE COUPE D' BURST READY

Emerald grabs an unconscious Luffy and takes him to the back of the ship out of the firing line.

Emerald: You'll be alright mate. HOW'S OUR ESCAPE COMING ALONG FRANKY?

Emerald walks inside the engine room to help Franky.

Franky: ALMOST DONE.

While Franky is working on the escape route Zoro and Sanji are deflecting and cutting cannon balls.

Franky: DONE. NOW COUPE D' BURST.

The Sunny goes flying into the distance; little did they know someone got left behind.

Franky: We're safe, for now.

Emerald: Hold on, I have to make sure that Luf…

Franky: What is it?

Emerald: Luffy must have fallen overboard.

Nami: Which means the marines could have caught him.

Emerald: Possibly

Ussop: well, as vice-captain I say we…

Sanji: Go save our captain.

SHC (Except Ussop): YEAH.

Ussop: that is exactly what I was going to say 'why do they have to be so reckless?'

Zoro: and who made you vice-captain anyway, I was the first member so I'm supposed to be vice-captain.

SHC: *arguing*

Emerald: ENOUGH, you lot head to Sabaody and start planning.

Chopper: What about you?

Emerald: I'm going to pick up an old friend of Luffy's; Boa Hancock.

Sanji: *crying*

Zoro: understood, you deserve to be vice-captain Emerald, and I will happily give that position for you if you will accept.

Emerald: thanks, now go *Morphs into ancient zoan model pterosaur.* (I think that's one of my own, I haven't seen it in the anime).

So while Emerald flies off the straw hat's head back to the Archipelago.

-On the navy vessel-

Smoker: why are you empty handed soldier?

Soldier: well sir we have good news and bad news.

Smoker: what's the bad news?

Soldier: the straw hats escaped.

Smoker: and the good!?

Soldier: we believe Straw hat himself fell overboard we sent divers…

Smoker: leave it; this could work to our advantage.

Soldier: Yes sir. *into transponder snail* all divers report back to the ship.

-On Amazon Lily-

? : I see an unidentified flying object approaching fast.

Sonia: Shoot it down; ever since I was told to train you, Sapphire, I've been training you to become stronger.

An arrow is shot but the object dodged and landed on the island and morphs into Emerald. It is not long before Emerald finds himself surrounded.

Emerald: can I catch a break first the marine's then amazon lily.

Sapphire: Why are you here?

Emerald: Oh right, I am Emerald of the straw hat pirates I have news of Luffy.

He either spoke really loud or Hancock's hearing had grown extremely sensitive because in an instant she was pestering Emerald for the information he had.

Emerald: Can we talk about this over some calming tea?

Hancock: What makes you able to boss me around?

Emerald: You need to calm down before I tell you anything, and even then you have to promise not to flip out. OK?

Hancock: I guess. Sonia, prepare some tea, and maybe some food, after such a long flight you must be hungry.

Emerald: Well, they don't call me the swimming devil for nothing, I swam half way here.

This comment shocks everyone especially Nyaon who had rocked up just in time to hear the comment.

Nyaon: YOU'RE THE SWIMMING DEVIL?

Emerald: Yeah, why?

Nyaon: legend has it that you are half fish-man, and you wear that scarf to cover up the gills.

Everyone is shocked once again.

Emerald: *sigh* it is true, my parents wanted to break the ice between fish-man and human, so they cross bred, and my devil fruit power, from the copy-copy fruit allows me to copy any fighting tactics down to the devil fruit power and Haki if they have it, I can also enhance them to become even more powerful, my bounty is 500,000,000 beli, mostly because I am half fish-man. Somehow I remained with my ability to swim. The name is Emerald for those who missed.

Emerald removes the scarf to reveal gill slits on his neck

Emerald: The only thing I like about this is I have a full human form, a full fish-man form of a great white shark, and my standard form which is what you see before you. Anyway what about the tea?

Hancock: Of course right this way. Sapphire, you come as well; you've done enough training for today.

Sapphire: Yes Snake princess.

To be continued.

Authors note: I decided to bring Sapphire into this fan fiction because I wanted to, anyway I hope you enjoyed reading, I certainly enjoyed writing this chapter. Next chapter should be up soon


	3. Chapter 3: crew reunion

Chapter 3: Group reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece; I am not smart enough to own my favourite anime.

We find ourselves at a table of food and beverages with Luffy's friends from Amazon Lily, and Emerald who had just arrived to deliver the news to Hancock.

Hancock: So how is my future husband doing?

Emerald *laughs* Don't get ahead of yourself, now I need you to promise me not to freak out or do anything rash when I tell you ok?

Hancock: OH MY GOD HE PROPOSED DIDN'T HE?

Emerald: NO, *sigh* I am not here delivering good news.

Sonia: What do you mean?

Emerald: We were in a battle with the marines…

Hancock: So? he could have beaten them easily.

Emerald just shakes his head.

Emerald: Not this time, the marines were using Sea Prism Stone weaponry.

The whole table if filled with dropped jaws and gasps of shock.

Hancock: What are you saying Emerald.

Emerald: I moved him away from the battle zone to the back of the ship, but when we used a coup d' burst to escape, Luffy must have fallen overboard.

Hancock: THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE, YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING, YOU SHOULD HAVE DIVED IN AFTER HIM.

Emerald: I HAD NO CLUE HE FELL OVER BOARD, DON'T GO BLAMING THIS ON ME, IF I WAS ACTUALLY OUT THERE WATCHING HIM INSTEAD OF HELPING TO SAVE EVERYONES LIFES, INCLUDING HIS BY PREPARING OUR ECAPE, THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN A DIFFERENT STORY.

The whole table fell silent at their outbursts.

Hancock: Your right, but why are you here, can't you just go back and look for him.

Emerald: That's exactly why I'm here. The crew fears that the captain may have been caught. Which is why the crew needs your help, you're a warlord, so the government will let you in.

Hancock: But they won't let me see him.

Emerald: Exactly, that is why I have one question for you.

Hancock: What is it?

Emerald: Do you love him enough that if it came down to the wire, not you would surrender your spot as warlord, but declare war on the government, like Luffy did a while back, while in the process, saving a crew member and living to tell the tale?

The whole table seems to yell the word 'what?'

Hancock: Of course I do, but it's not me I'm worried about, it's the island.

Emerald: I see; you're worried they'll organise a buster call on Amazon Lily.

Hancock nods her head. Emerald thinks for a moment before an idea hits him like a bolt of lightning.

Emerald: Well I can travel long distances pretty fast, so if they mention buster call, press this button *Hands her a button* it's a beacon attached to me, I'll know that means a buster call is approaching and I'll be here in time to fight alongside the forces of the isle of women if they will have a man fight alongside them *looks to Sonia and Marigold*

Marigold: We will be in charge while you're out sis, we will accept his help if he offers it.

Hancock: You would fight for people you barely know?

Emerald: Luffy does it for everyone; he even saved the entire fish-man island by rescuing King Neptune, and the mermaid princess, although he called her wimp because she said she wasn't scared of him before breaking down.

Hancock: Ok, Emerald, but what about after their first failed attempt, won't they organise another strike?

Emerald: Unlikely if you survive, which I guarantee you will. Because the Navy will be more focused on catching you, they will forget about the island until further notice. But just in case *gives Sonia another button* you can call me in the event of another strike.

Sonia: Thank you Emerald, but why will we need two buttons on the island?

Emerald: Well, if Hancock stays here the whole island gets obliterated before you have a chance to recover, but that final bit depends on two things.

Margaret: What are they?

Emerald: First, if the captain asks what I think he'll ask, and two, Hancock's final decision.

Hancock nods, signalling she agrees to help them.

Hancock: Get the Kuja warship ready.

Emerald: Not fast enough.

Nyaon: Well what do you recommend (I'm not even going to attempt to do her accent).

Emerald: Well, I used to work with Luffy's father, and picked up his power (I don't know if he has devil fruit powers or not, but I'm going to say he has mythical Zoan model dragon (again I haven't seen it in the anime so I'm pretty sure it's mine)) I can carry you, plus air travel is faster than boat.

Nyaon: Interesting. Ok then, I'm coming too.

Hancock: Like hell you are old hag.

Emerald: She's right.

Hancock: What are you talking about?

Emerald: With her it may look like you caught the straw hat crew, it may look more like official business.

Hancock: I guess you have a point.

Emerald: Good now meet me at the gulf in half an hour; we're on a tight schedule, bring two more warriors if you wish.

Hancock: Okay, Sapphire, Margret get some supplies, you two are coming along as well.

Margret and Sapphire: Yes Snake Princess.

They all leave to get their stuff together and within half an hour the four were climbing aboard a dragon (Emerald).

Emerald: Is that everything and everyone?

Hancock: Yes, now go already.

Emerald: Alrighty then, hold on tight. *Takes off at extremely high velocity*

Everyone was screaming the whole flight due to fear of falling off.

-At Sabaody Archipelago-

Nami: Where is he?

Zoro: I don't know, why are you asking me?

Just then a thud is heard from outside and four females are seen climbing off the back of a dragon. First was Hancock, then Nyaon, then Margret, then finally Sapphire.

Emerald: Sorry we took so long.

Nami: Why are there four girls?

Emerald: It'll help Hancock look more like she is wherever Luffy was taken on official business.

Sanji: I don't mind, three lovely ladies and one hag to help.

Nyaon kicks Sanji at his remark.

Sanji: You're old, but you have a hell of a kick. *gets up*

Hancock: LOVE-LOVE BEAM (English translation of MERO-MERO MELLOW (I've seen the English dubbed episodes)). *Turn's Sanji into stone*

Emerald: Can you turn him back please?

Hancock: I can but why do you want me too?

Emerald: He is always a pervert, don't worry about him, we have our own perversion combat device *Looks at Nami giving a nod*

Hancock: Ok then, awaken *Sanji returns*

Nami: *Hits Sanji over the head* CAN'T YOU STAY FOCUSED ON THE DILEMA AT HAND FOR 5 MINUTES.

Sanji: Sorry Nami-swan.

Emerald: Anyway, have you got any details so far.

Nami: None, Rayleigh wanted to wait for you to arrive with the backup.

Emerald: Ok, kind if inconvenient, but we need details and fast.

Nami: Okay, they're waiting in Shaky's Rip-Off Shack.

Emerald: Ok then let's go.

To be continued.

Authors note: things are getting tense, I wonder what will happen next, actually I already know because I am the one who is writing this story. So stay tuned for the next Chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: plan of the navy

Chapter 4: the navy's plan

Disclaimer: I do not own one piece, I am not a genius.

We see the group of four women from Amazon Lily, Rayleigh, Shaky and the straw hat crew sitting around a table.

Rayleigh: So it seems that everyone is here?

All: Yes.

Rayleigh: Ok, the situation is that Luffy may have been captured by marines; correct?

Nami: That is correct.

Rayleigh: Right, now normally they may have taken him to Impel Down, but after the break in and break out of straw hat Luffy and a bunch of followers including, Sea Knight Jimbe, ex-warlord Crocodile, and a lot of other notorious criminals, I doubt they would take a chance of that happening again.

Hancock: So, where do you think they've taken him?

Rayleigh: This is only a theory, but they may let you think that so you would waltz right into Impel Down and get surprised, I think they may have taken him to Ennies Lobby, they started to rebuild it after the incident a while back.

Robin: I see, so the navy is using Luffy as bait to catch us.

Rayleigh: Basically, but there is the matter of Hancock, you realise that by doing this, you are not only giving up on warlord, but you're also declaring war on the government, which will lead to a buster call on the isle of women, right.

Hancock: I am aware of that which is why Emerald gave me this beacon to activate at the mention of buster call; he will be staying behind so he can get to the isle without any delays.

Rayleigh: I see, so you are willing to declare war on the government to save Luffy?

Hancock: That is correct; after all he is my future husband.

Sanji: *crying*

Zoro: *laughing*

Rest of the SHC: WHAT?

Emerald: Can you not focus on that for 5 minutes while Rayleigh speaks please.

Hancock: You're right. I'm sorry, please continue.

Rayleigh: Thank you, now if my theory is correct, you will find Luffy at Ennies Lobby. So in order to save straw hat, you'll need to be more power than you were during your assault to save Robin.

Nami: Right.

Rayleigh: So, with one warlord and three friends of hers, you stand a small chance, I know someone else who may be able to help increase those odds even further in your favour.

Ussop: Who is that?

Rayleigh: Surely you know ex-warlord Jimbe?

Ussop: AS IN KNIGHT OF THE SEA JIMBE, WE'VE MET HIM, WAIT YOU MEAN HE WILL BE HELPING US?

Rayleigh: Exactly, in fact I've already contacted him; he should be here any second.

Jimbe: I'm here, and I bought the back-up you requested.

Jimbe enters followed by female hormone Ivankov, law and his crew.

Ivankov: Well, black leg; I see you're doing well. *Sanji breaks down*

Nami: Sanji do you know this woman?

Ivankov: Actually; *injects his body with a hormone* I'M A MAN. (I can't be bothered with his accent either, use your imagination If you have seen Ivankov in One Piece)

SHC: WHAT?

Franky: Devil fruit; am I right?

Ivankov: Yes, I ate the Horo-Horu no mi (hormone devil fruit (Hormone-Hormone fruit) I can control hormones in the human body for healing, synthesis, pigmentation, body temperature, growth and gender change as you just witnessed. I can also use these powers to enhance battle capabilities by giving a special hormone, called tension hormone, it tricks the human body into thinking it's healed and in new state for a short time, however It may shorten the lifespan of some people by 10 years, and Straw hat boy made me use it twice on him two years back.

Hancock: YOU MEAN TO SAY YOU SHORTENED MY FUTURE HUBANDS LIFE BY 20 YEARS

Ivankov: let me explain, he was triple layer poisoned by the warden of Impel down, and normally he would have died.

Chopper: Two things; first so that's how Luffy's body already had antibodies to poison when an octopus fish-man from the new fish-man pirates who used venom.

Ivankov: That would be correct.

Chopper: Secondly; how did he survive then?

Ivankov: The first life shortening treatment was from my healing hormone, now that would have taken 3 days normally.

Zoro: Then how was he in the war?

Ivankov: By sheer miracle he beat the poison in 24 hours, but he wasn't fully energised so I used the tension hormone which didn't shorten his life the first time I'm pretty sure. Second was on the battle field, he said if Ace died, then he would want to die.

Hancock: Well, I guess its okay seeing as he's still alive.

Ivankov: Also, we released crocodile because I know a secret of his to keep him under control.

Nami: What's that? And wait WHAT, DID YOU SAY YOU RELEASED CROCODILE?

Ivankov: No time to explain, the rest are waiting outside, they're all friends of yours from your 2 year training.

They walk outside to see their old friends from their two year isolation, well some of them anyway.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5: separation friends unite

Chapter 5: Old friends reunite

-On Sabaody Archipelago-

Ussopp: HERACLES? IS THAT YOU?

Heracles: Ussoppn, it is good to see you maintained your lost weight after the incident of the Boyn Islands (For those who don't watch one piece (and I mean who doesn't so for those who aren't that far in the series) Ussopp couldn't find anything edible (and basically anything on the island is) on the island during the split so Heracles took him to a secret paradise where he got fat, enough said I've already given a small spoiler).

Ussopp: they don't know that did you have to bring that up?

Heracles: Oh, was that supposed to be a secret.

Everyone starts laughing even Sanji laughed after getting over his nightmares returning.

Ussopp: SHUT UP SANJI, YOU LIED WHEN YOU SAID YOU WERE SENT TO A CHEFS ISLAND IN FACT I'M SUPPRISED I DIDN'T EVEN PICK UP ON THAT, I ALSO CAN SEE YOU WEARING A PRETTY PINK DRESS. Actually I can't but I would like to see that, forget me.

Ivankov: Well you're in luck, a few of my candies wanted to see Sanji again and they brought a dress they managed to get on Sanji.

Cross-Dressers (That's what I call them, and I have heard the term a few times): SANJI-KUN

Sanji: *Screams and piss bolts*

Everyone laughs some more, and they laugh even harder when Sanji returns wearing a pink floral dress.

Sanji: THIS IS NOT FUNNY *rips the dress off*

Zoro: You're right

Sanji: I can't believe I'm saying this but thanks Moss Head.

Zoro: It's hilarious but we have more pressing matters at hand.

Sanji: well where were you sent to then?

Zoro: I was sent to the same place as Perona, that woman who made us feel negative; it was also Hawkeyes house where I trained alongside him.

Sanji: USSOPP TELL THE LOST MOSS HE'S LYING.

Ussopp: Actually, he's telling the truth.

Sanji: Am I the only one who suffered over the 2 years we were apart *Cries on knees*

Robin: D-D-D-Dragon?

Sanji: WHAT? WHY IS HE HERE? *gets into battle stance*

Robin: I was sent to a slave island until the revolutionary army took me in, that's where I met Luffy's father, and if things go her way Hancock's future father in law.

Hancock's eyes widen at the mention of this

Hancock: So, he has proposed behind my back?

SHC: SHE NEVER SAID ANYTHING OF THE SORT.

Rayleigh: now that the reunion is done we can start making plans for Luffy's rescue.

Hancock: You're right. *Catches Sapphire staring in the distance then looks around* Where's Emerald.

The answer to that question was a man in the distance carrying some fresh caught fish and dragging a sea king.

Emerald: I figured we'd be getting a bit hungry.

Sanji: I'll get cooking then

Emerald was about to walk inside when he was stopped by Sapphire.

Sapphire: You know you're surprisingly strong.

Emerald: *Chuckles* I get that a lot.

Hancock: SAPPHIRE; STOP FLIRTING AND GET OVER HERE, at least that's what I assume she is doing because I've never seen that kind of action before.

Sapphire: Coming snake princess.

Everyone heads in side to organise a game plan.

To be continued

Authors note: Sorry for the short chapter, next one will be longer I promise and thanks for all the support.


	6. Chapter 6: an attack plan comes together

Chapter 6: hatching an attack plan

Disclaimer: I don't know how many more times I have to say this, but I'm going to say it at least one more time anyway I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE.

-Inside the shack-

The group is sitting around a table talking about how to save their captain/ friend's captain.

Rayleigh: So, does anyone have an idea?

Emerald: Nope

Hancock: I believe I may have a suggestion.

Zorro: What is it?

Hancock: well right now the government is looking for all of you correct?

Usopp: Well yes, so what?

Hancock: So what if most of you hid in the cargo bay while the crew stays up top acting as they were captured?

Sanji: THAT'S A GREAT IDEA HANCOCK…OW

Nami: Idiot how many times do I have to tell you, our captain is in trouble, and we need to attack Ennies Lobby to save him?

Sanji: Sorry Nami-swan *Rubbing the back of his head*

Nami: Besides, who will be our captor?

Hancock: That would be me, Sapphire, and Nyaon.

Emerald: Not only is that stupid, it's crazy…

Sapphire: Emerald…

Emerald: So crazy, it might just work, but I need to stay behind in case the navy figures something out.

Nyaon: Understandable, you will stay with Rayleigh and Shaky in case something comes up just like we agreed on the island.

Franky: That's a SUPER plan *strikes pose*

SHC: *Nod's in agreement.*

Rayleigh: Very well, if that is the plan we agree on, let us hope it goes according to plan.

Chopper: NOW LET'S GO SAVE LUFFY…

Usopp: WAIT, we missed an important detail.

Hancock: Which is what?

Usopp: It's easy to get in, but not so much to get out, how will we manage to escape?

Brooke: That's a fair point you know.

Zoro: Are you two that stupid.

Usopp: Oh, and I suppose you have a plan?

Zoro: two words, Brute Force, that's how we escape.

Sanji: I can work with that.

Hancock: Ok, is that everything?

Rayleigh: You'll need supplies; Sanji over there is the best cook in the East Blue, he was trained by the famous Red Foot Seth, now you only need to 'capture them' as you approach the gates so don't do anything until then.

Sanji: Understood Rayleigh, and besides that I can use my food to charm the lovely Hancock

Rayleigh: *ignores the fact that Nami just knocked Sanji out* on the other hand Franky knows that ship like the back of his hand; he'll know where the safest place to hide the others is located.

Franky: Got it.

Rayleigh: alright that's everything.

Chopper: NOW…

Usopp: LET'S GO SAVE LUFFY

Chopper: HEY… I WAS GOING TO SAY THAT

-To be continued-

Authors note: I will change the story a little in the soon to be chapters but I'm not giving any spoilers, however if I'm feeling generous I may give the part that I'm changing to those who PM me and are extremely desperate. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter until next time sayanara.


End file.
